


Terms Unlimited

by Whisper132



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-04
Updated: 2007-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisper132/pseuds/Whisper132
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Jirou's birthday, and Atobe has prepared a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terms Unlimited

Jirou didn't expect anything for his birthday. No one had ever remembered before, so there was no reason for anyone to remember it now. Fifteen wasn't such a big deal anyway, right? Despite all of this, he woke early and dressed in a nice shirt and pants. His mom would want to go out for dinner or something, maybe take a trip down to Akihabara to buy him some new video games.

When his doorbell rang and the butler announced Atobe's arrival, Jirou assumed it was the usual visit to make sure he wasn't oversleeping and missing his daily practice routine.

"Hey Atobe." Jirou was glad he was presentable today, because Atobe was wearing a really nice shirt, too, not one of his usual purple things that hurt Jirou's eyes. "What's up."

Atobe waited for the butler to leave before speaking. "It's your birthday today."

Jirou waited for his captain to say more, but there was nothing but a long silence. He broke it with a yawn. "Yeah. So?"

"So, we're going to celebrate, obviously. Get your coat; it's supposed to rain this afternoon." Atobe waited at the door while Jirou called for the butler to bring his coat. When he had the coat and his wallet, he walked out after Atobe, wondering what the captain had planned. Whatever it was, it was better than video game shopping with his mom.

  
****

  
On second thought, shopping for video games was much better than trailing after Atobe as he walked up and down the shops of Harajuku, looking for something but not telling Jirou what that something was so he could help Atobe find it and get the task done before it started to rain.

"This way," Atobe said, grabbing Jirou's wrist and leading him down a side street. "Our reservations are for noon. I booked the entire restaurant for you."

"That's great," Jirou yawned. He wasn't really hungry, but Atobe was really excited, so why bring him down? Jirou supposed the two of them were friends, in a loose fashion, so Atobe felt obligated to do something for Jirou's birthday. It was nice, and made Jirou feel a little guilty that he got Atobe a cheap gift for his last birthday. Atobe sent a really nice thank you card, though, so he probably didn't even notice the shoddy workmanship on the pocket watch Jirou bought him.

"I recall you requesting we eat Mediterranean sometime. I finally found a suitable restaurant." Atobe squeezed Jirou's hand and pulled him onward.

There were a lot of college kids around, staring at them. A few pointed to their joined hands and snickered. Atobe didn't notice though or, if he did, he ignored it. Jirou slipped his hand free and walked up to stand next to his captain. "That's really great!" Cranking up the enthusiasm was easy; his nerves were already high from being stared at. "Did you invite the team? Ohtori-kun loves Mediterranean, too!"

Atobe snorted and rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't be seen in public with those idiots." He took Jirou's hand back. "It's up these stairs. Be careful, they don't look very sturdy."

Jirou let Atobe lead him up the stairs to a small rooftop café. Soon, they'd be too high up for the people on the street to see.

  
****

  
Jirou loosened his belt and patted his stomach. "That was great!" he exclaimed, grinning at the waitress while she took their plates away.

"Ice cream," Atobe said, looking at the dessert menu. "Large. Two spoons." A second waitress took the menu from him and hustled into the kitchen. "I have a gift for you," he said, reaching into his pants pocket.

"Really? Cool!" Jirou leaned forward, elbows on the table. With a stomach full of Greek food, he was having the best birthday in his life, but he would never turn down more presents, particularly Atobe's, which were bound to be expensive even if a bit tacky. "Is it that new grip tape you were talking about?"

"I wouldn't get you grip tape." Atobe set a small box in front of Jirou. "Here. It's for you." He looked out the window and Jirou could make out a small blush on his cheeks. Weird.

Jirou opened the box and stared, puzzled. "Um. It's empty."

"Look harder." Atobe ran his fingers through his hair and continued to look away. "At the bottom."

Jirou looked again and surely, there at the bottom, there was a small slip of paper. On it, written so tiny Jirou had to squint, was a message: _For Akutagawa Jirou, one Atobe Keigo. Terms unlimited. Time inifinite. Happy Birthday._


End file.
